Kingdom Hearts Online: Secrecy
by Of Those Days
Summary: A new game has come out that has gotten everyone excited. An online multiplayer game called 'Kingdom Hearts Online'. And it seems great at first. Everything is nice until people start disappearing in real life. A teenage girl named Elisa dives into the mystery of Kingdom Hearts Online as she tries to find out what happened to her brother who is one that disappeared. SYOC. Closed.
1. 00

**Prologue**

* * *

No one had been in Alex's room for the past few days. It hadn't felt right for anyone to be in there when he wasn't. Besides, it brought too many memories and those only brought pain. They affected Elisa the hardest. Every day she would walk passed the closed bedroom door and hurt a little inside. She knew no one was in there, but would always wish a little that the door would swing open and her brother would rush out of the room like always. She used to hate it when he would do that, as he would always run into her, but now she was missing it. Missing his sarcastic snippets, his nerdy comments, his stupid jokes; she was missing him.

Elisa stood at the door way, unable to take the step forward. She hadn't been in his room since the day he disappeared. She looked around the room. Aside from a few things flung around the bed by the cops, it looked exactly like it did on that day. The curtains were drawn open allowing the morning sun to come in and light up the pale blue room. His bed was perfectly made like he liked it, with his fuzzy, shagged pillow sitting at the head it. His room was rather tidy. Elisa's eyes scanned around the room, memories coming back of her brother and time they had spent together. Tears started welling up in the corner of her eyes until they stopped on his desk.

It was really the only part of his room truly messy. It sat in the far corner of his room, away from the light streaming in from the window. An off-desk lamp sat ready to provide luminescence. Comics, empty chip bags, and crush soda cans were tossed around the desk and the nearby garbage can, though very few actually made it into the receptacle. Also on his desk – what it was originally meant to be used for before becoming a garbage can – was his computer, which had been turned off. Elisa slowly approached the desk, only stopping when she noticed a computer-game case sitting off to the side, somewhat hidden by a half-eaten bag of chips. Brushing the bag off the case, she picked up the game to get a better look at it.

She scowled. It was the game she had recently gotten Alex before he disappeared.

"Damn game," she mumbled.

She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but put some of the blame on the game for Alex's disappearance. There was nothing connecting the two events, but she was still just as angry at the game. It was probably due to the fact she had just gotten the game as a present for him before he disappeared, only a few days before. It was probably just association, but it still bothered her none the less.

Looking down at the front cover, she mouthed the title. Kingdom Hearts Online, she thought as she read it silently. Maybe the game was to blame. It was an online multiplayer game after all. Maybe someone online had stalked him and kidnapped him.

"No," she whispered. "Now you're just being paranoid, El."

Was she? Their parents had warned that Alex might not have been truly ready – mentally that was – to play multiplayer games with strangers. They had warned that some weird people got on those games. But Alex had wanted the game so badly and Elisa had convinced them he would be okay. Maybe they were right and the game merely acted as a channel for some baddy to get ahold of her younger brother.

Elisa shook her head of those thoughts, not wanting to linger to long on them. She went back to focusing on the cover. A single boy stood in the middle of the cover. His hair was spikey and all over the place like a typical anime-style kid and his face was aimed downward and unrecognizable in the picture. It looked like they were trying to make him seem mysterious, but really Elisa thought it looked overthought. But she wasn't a gamer. Never had been, never will be. She didn't see the appeal of videogames, especially online games. That was Alex's thing. The boy stood off in the distance in front of a full moon and the light from the moon casted a long, dark shadow forward.

"What is this even supposed to be about?" she said.

She hadn't read anything about the game before getting it for Alex. He had said it was a role-playing game where players travel across a vast amount of worlds. But that was about it. She wasn't planning on ever playing the game however and Alex already seemed to know everything about it, so she didn't really care.

She flipped the case over and looked at the back. She began to read the back paragraph.

"Worlds are being destroyed by an unknown, but violent force and yours is no different," she began. "You came from a simple island world where you live peacefully with your friends. That is until your world is torn apart by a fierce, dark storm – quiet literally. You are able to get away, but have been thrown into a different world that brings along a new set of challenges.

"Worlds are being destroyed by an unknown, but violent force known as the Heartless and yours is no different," she began. "You come from simple island world where you live peacefully. That is, until your world is torn apart by the Heartless. You fight to protect your home, but must flee. For now that is. Level up your character and progress through worlds to help them grow stronger. Grow strong enough to defeat the Heartless and bring back your home world once and for all."

The description was rather right to the point. And from what Alex has told Elisa, it sounded like a pretty typical adventure-style game. There was also a sentence underneath the paragraph, separate from it however that Elisa initially missed.

"Travel through many of your favourite Disney worlds and find your way to Disney Castle to seek help from King Mickey, Court Wizard Donald, and Captain Goofy," she read.

A Disney crossover game? She hadn't heard Disney had anything to do with this game. Showed how much she paid attention to those things. Now it made even less sense that Alex wanted the game. He had grown out of Disney when he was ten. Being thirteen now, Elisa thought he left that part of him long in the past. But he had begged for this game from their parents. Maybe it was just because he wanted an online multiplayer game so badly, he figured a Disney one would be easier get.

Without thinking much, Elisa flicked on his computer and sat down at his desk as it loaded. She maneuvered around his mess, not wanting to disturb his space. It was online of the last things that was truly him and unlike how Elisa would usually act around a mess, she just couldn't bring herself to clean it up.

The computer pinged on and Elisa typed in his password.

"Lex… The… Great…" she muttered as she typed out the words, drawing out the syllables of each word as she did so.

The desktop appeared before her hitting her with a very cutesy anime girl background. Elisa chuckled a little bit. Alex was definitely a teenage boy. The girl had long, blue hair pulled away from her feminine face into a high ponytail. He large purple eyes took the main focus of his face more like looked more like a lost puppy's as a human's. But really those weren't the biggest things on her. Her chest held a large rack that almost fell out of her tight shirt. Elisa shook her head at the thought of Alex's expression if their mom ever saw this. She scanned the rest of his desktop, which were mostly shortcuts to his multitude of computer games. Alex had always been interested in videogames and his computer proved it. Her eyes landed on one labeled 'KHO' with a pixelated icon of a full moon.

Without much thinking – which she seemed to be doing a lot of recently – she clicked on the shortcut. Just as quickly as she had clicked on it, a window appeared which seemed to be the sign-in for it. She blinked a couple times, seemingly finally realizing where she was.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself.

But she didn't have an answer. She didn't have an answer. Well, actually she could easily figure out what she was doing. But why she was doing what she was doing, she had no clue. She was going into the game her brother had played last before simply disappearing. But why? To look around for clues possibly? But so many people come and go from games like this, it would have been impossible to think she would be able to find any who knew her brother or at least his character. That also applied to the person who took him – if it was someone from the game. If there was a stalker who got to Alex through the game, they would probably be long gone by this point, she figured. But there was still part of her that felt like she should still try.

Her figures hovered above the keyboard, unsure of what to do. Does she continue and search or would it be just a waste of time that she could be using to find Alex? What would she do? The question kept repeating itself in her head.

"What do I do?" she asked.

* * *

 **And so finishes up the prologue for my new story, Kingdom Hearts Online: Secrecy. As you can probably tell, the story focuses around a teenage girl named Elisa (17). Recently she had brought a new online videogame for her younger brother, Alex (13). However soon after starting the game, roughly a couple of days, he simply disappeared with no trace left behind. Left in mourning, the family didn't know what to do and just began to slowly fall apart. Elisa however blames herself even though she really had nothing to do with it. Because she blames herself, she figures it is up to her to try and find Alex. She believes that maybe it was someone from his game, Kingdom Hearts Online. So she signs up and begins to snoop around. In the game she meets a bunch of different types of people. She also stumbles across a secret hiding deep within the game's core.**

 **This is an SYOC and currently open. Submissions must be sent through PM, follow the set rules (found below and on my profile), and use the form provided (also below and on my profile). If submissions do not do all three, they will automatically be rejected.**

 **Note this is nothing like SAO. Players are not caught in the game. Please do not submit characters that belong in an SAO-fanfic instead. This story will alternate between the real-world and the game.**

 **Any questions, PM me directly with them. Otherwise, if you have any comments or the like, leave them in a review. Hope you have a nice day and see you next chapter.**

* * *

 **[RULES]  
** - _If you have any questions on the rules, please PM me directly and I'll get back to you ASAP. Otherwise follow the rules, please._

1.) Submissions only through PM. Those through review will not be accepted. No exceptions.

2.) Right now, there are no limits on the amount of characters I am accepting. From now until the 13th (12 noon, edt) submissions will remain open and I won't be limited on how many [good] characters I accept. After the 13th, I may either close submissions or limit how many characters I receive after that.

3.) Both genders are being accepted.

4.) Ages between 13 and 25 please.

5.) The form is split into three sections. The first section is labeled "Real World". This is who your character truly it. They're name should be realistic, especially for their culture/race. (This story takes place in an undisclosed North American town, but is open to foreigners and immigrants.) Their appearance should also be realistic. I am currently allowing people to have dyed hair, though I may limit it in the future depending on what submissions I get. Please no abnormal eyes or skin tones. Keep them human. They will be wearing different clothing (sometimes described, sometimes not) every day like a typical person, so please simply describe their clothing style. I will allow an example, but be ready for them to not always appear in that outfit.

6.) Their personality should be the main focus of the character. I won't accept lists of traits or two-sentence "paragraphs". I won't accept anything less than a fifth-grade paragraph (5 to 6 real sentences).

7.) Their history can be short, hence why I said "Short History". It doesn't need to be fleshed out and multiple paragraphs. I just want to know how they were raised and if it affected them in any way. NOTE: there haven't been many disappearances (like enough to count on one hand), so your character probably knows nothing about them and is in sweet bliss when it comes to the topic. They may notice their online friend isn't around as much, but that may be about it.

8.) For family, give me a list of any important members, their name, relation to the character, and any other important information. If they have any important friends – people who truly impact them – list them under the "Friend" section.

9.) The second part of the form is the "Game World" section. This is who your character plays while in the game. You have free range on the avatar name (no cursing or anything inappropriate), but please try to refrain from numbers. If your character plays someone of the opposite gender, say so. If no, just list either 'NA', 'same', or the character's real world gender.

10.) Their avatar appearance is more open. All I say is make them look decent, so no bulging muscles, hot pink hair, blue/red eyes, and tattoos everywhere. Clothing style is for when they level up (depending if they make it that far), how their clothes will look later on. Starting outfits are simple clothing that resembles the original Kingdom Hearts game-style. They don't have any armor or anything at this point. It is just simple clothes.

11.) Personality under the "Game World" section is if they act differently in the game. Like if they become more social or less social while playing with others as someone else. Do their morals change? Do they remain an angel or lean more towards the darker side? Say that here.

12.) NOT EVERYONE WILL HAVE A KEYBLADE! I am only accepting five people who will wield a Keyblade (which will be introduced well later in the story). Your character has equal chances of being accepted as a main character and getting the same amount of focus if they're not a Keyblade wielder compared to if they were one.

13.) Keyblades available: "Diamond Dust", "Lady Luck", "Lionheart", "One-Winged Angel", and "Spellbinder".

14.) The last section is labeled "X-Tra". Here are some questions that I would like you to answer, though their answers do not affect your character's acceptance. If your character already as an established BF, GF, or crush, please list their name and some details about them. If not, put 'none' and skip the question beneath. If not and are open to romance, put yes. Romance is optional and you are allowed to say no. There will be character death in this story. I am willing to try and not kill off well-liked and followed characters, but I will need some to play martyr. However this is also optional, and you are allowed to put no.

15.) If you have read all the rules and agree to follow them, please label your PM 'Kingdom Hearts' and your character's name. Example: "Kingdom Hearts Elisa Teller". Note: I will not be accepting form that are labeled properly.

16.) Extra: You can submit up to two characters; however them must be submitted in separate PM's. Make sure their PM's are also labeled properly.

* * *

 **[CHARACTERS]  
** - _So far, these are all the characters I have accepted. Note: These will be a mixture of main and minor characters, though no distinction will be made in the description._

1.) Alex Teller: Male, 13.  
Alex has always been hyper and in a state of constant optimism. He never seemed to be in down-spirits, even when "sad". He was constantly referred to as the "light" in people's lives and would repeatedly cheer people up just by being around him. However he disappeared one day without leaving a trace while playing a new videogame.

2.) Cora Emerson: Female, 17.  
Cora is a charismatic, yet mysterious girl who draws people in. Because of her ability to interest people, she has become quite popular. Many people see her as pretty and she knows it, leading to her to develop a bit of an ego on the topic. She is also incredibly intelligent, though her thoughts can get in the way of her true potential.

3.) Elisa Teller: Female, 17. _[Created by Artemis' hunters_ ]  
Elisa was once an adventurous, kind-hearted girl who acted like a mother to all, whether they were younger or older than her. She was even affectionately called "Mom" by her friends. However after her brother disappeared, she has been more quiet and dazing off without realizing it. Sometimes she will start to do something, "wake up", and not remember how she got there or what she was doing.

4.) Harrison Sterling: Male, 18. [ _Created by isorropa_ ]  
Harrison can be a typical English gent, having a polite demeanor mixed in with a bit of sarcasm. He's not very talkative due to underlying issues. He generally prefers to work by himself, though can be coaxed into group work if the group is relatively small.

5.) Ross Thornton: Male, 16.  
Ross is one of the "popular kids" at school. Everyone knows him and at least shows him respect, whether they like him or not. He is athletic, intelligent – at least above average intelligence – and relatively good-looking. He is incredibly active and upbeat, though sometimes his personality slips and he becomes lethargic before snapping back into his smile.

6.) Zack Newton: Male, 18.  
Zack comes of angry and near violent on the surface. He constantly lashes out at people, including his so-called friends and family. He will shout and throw insults around, though won't get physical unless he feels targeted by someone he a.) doesn't know or b.) doesn't like. Many people believe this harsh outer personality is hiding someone, but not many people are willing to get close to find out.

* * *

 **[FORM]  
** - _This is also available on my profile for easy copy-and-paste. Please use only this form when submitting._

[Real World]

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:

Appearance:  
Clothing Style:

Personality:

Short History:  
Job, if any:  
Family:  
Friends, if major:

[Game World]

Avatar Name:  
Gender:

Appearance:  
Clothing Style:  
Starting Outfit:

Personality:

Keyblade:

[X-Tra]

BF/GF/Crush, if any:  
-If not, are they open to having a relationship, yes or no:  
-Sexuality:

Willing to be a martyr, yes or no:

Anything else I missed:


	2. 01

**Chapter One  
**

✽.✽.✽

Elisa sat on the bench at the school bus stop, tapping her foot impatiently. She really had no time for school, not that she ever "had time" for school. But today of all days, Elisa just wasn't in the mood. She had plans, which were being put off until afternoon after school.

"What's with the tapping?"

Sitting beside Elisa was her redheaded best friend, Amelia. She had been fixing her makeup in her compact, but finally couldn't stand it. With a snap of the compact, Amelia glared at Elisa with her finely lined blue eyes. Elisa let out a sigh and dropped her head a bit in defeat. Her antsiness had gotten the attention of her friend.

"Nothing really," Elisa lied. "I'm just thinking about something. It's not important."

"I gather your thinking about something," Amelia said. "But it doesn't seem unimportant. Seriously, what is your deal?"

Elisa let out another sigh. Amelia was never the most observant person in the world, but even she could see through Elisa boldfaced lies. Then again, it wasn't like Elisa was lying very well.

Amelia flung her long, curled red locks over her shoulder, revealing her bedazzled ear – earrings galore. This was her go to move to show she was ready to listen. Whenever she did this, there was no getting passed her. Amelia was like a stone wall when she was in this mode. Elisa paused for a second, but eventually caved in knowing there was no way around this.

"I'm planning on going online and playing Alex's mmo to see if anyone saw him last," Elisa said.

"That sounds like a horrible plan," Amelia said.

"Thanks," Elisa replied, flat-faced.

Sure, Elisa knew it probably sounded stupid, but she had hoped her best friend wouldn't say so out loud.

"Well, it does," Amelia said. "You should let the cops deal with this. You might get in the way, or worse… You might get yourself a target placed on your back."

"Yeah," Elisa said, glancing away.

She had thought of that, quite a bit actually. If she ended up running into those who took Alex, she could possibly get taken too. Or killed for meddling. Or both. Elisa cringed at the thought. But she wanted to find her brother and it felt like the police were getting nowhere. So it was her turn she figured.

After a moment's paused, Amelia shook her head.

"You're still going to do it, aren't ya'?" she asked.

Elisa nodded.

"I never understood why your brother was so into those types of games anyway," Amelia said. "He could have just socialized outside like a normal person."

Elisa chuckled.

"And when was the last time you socialized outside?" Elisa asked. "You're either attached to that compact of yours or to your cellphone all day."

Amelia stuck out her tongue and open her compact back up. She began to touch up her lipstick as she continued.

"Still, I know you don't like those games either," the redhead said carefully as she lined her lips.

"Yeah, but I don't have to like it," Elisa said. "I just need to find people who talked to Alex. Right?"

"Whatever you say," Amelia said. "It's not like you're going to listen to me anyway."

Amelia continued to focus on makeup. Elisa just smiled, though it quickly faded as her mind traveled back to how long her wait was. She glanced at her phone; 7:23 in the morning. She still had a long time to wait before she could get online and find any clues, if there were any clues. Her foot began to tap again, like it had a mind of its own. Amelia simply rolled her eyes, but kept her comments to herself this time as she continued to focus on her makeup.

* * *

 **This was simply a quick update. I'm hoping for the normal chapters to be much longer than this; roughly 1,000 to 1,500 words a piece. I just wanted to get a chapter out. It may have been a bit repetitive of the prologue, but I wanted to show Elisa's determination. Also, I for this story I want to show her life outside of the game. For those wondering – though I'm sure that is a small few – Amelia is merely a minor character and will only show up a little bit here and there.**

 **I also wanted to get a chapter out so I could tell you guys that the SYOC is closed. I have decided on which characters I have accepted and those I have denied. I have split the characters into two categories; main and minor. I won't be telling which character is in which category, just because I want that to be a surprise.**

 **So I promise the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Hope you have a nice day and see you next chapter.**


End file.
